Mon Ange!
by alicja21
Summary: Bella Swan jeune fille de 17 ans vivant dans la rue, sans amis ni famille pour veillaient sur elle, jusqu’au jour ou sa route croise celle d’un Vampire ou cela va-t-elle la mener ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Je précise que dans mon histoire Edward Cullen n'est pas un végétarien !**

Chapitre 1

Bella Swan était recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle avait froid tout son corps était secoué par des tremblements ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve un abri et vite ! Sinon elle allait mourir de froid !

D'autant plus que les rues n'étaient pas sûres ces temps-ci ! En ajoutant à cela la mauvaise saison qui pointait le bout de son nez ! L'hiver !

Mais ses membres refusèrent catégoriquement de lui obéir ! La jeune femme allait geler sur place !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire criait : « A L'AIDE !!!!!!! AIDEZ-MOI !!!! JE VOUS EN PRIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Tandis que des larmes perlèrent le coin de ses yeux, mais elles gelèrent instantanément !

Mais ses cris restèrent sans appelle !

La jeune femme si mit alors à paniquer ! Elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Comme ses parents par le froid ! Bella était trop jeune pour mourir ! Elle avait toute la vie devant elle ! Quand la fatigue commença à la gagner ! Non ! Elle ne devait pas céder ! Car la jeune fille savait que si elle fermait les yeux jamais plus elle ne reverrait la lumière du jour ! Le couché du soleil, ni la rosée du matin, elle n'entendrait plus les oiseaux chantaient !

Malgré sa résistance, la fatigue eût raison d'elle, ses paupières se firent lourdes, très lourdes ! Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose à présent mourir ! Et que cela se fasse vite ! Et sans douleur !

Car après tout qu'est-ce que la vie lui avait apportée en y songeant ? Que des malheurs ! Elle ne connaissait pas la chaleur d'un foyer le sentiment de bien-être d'être assise dans un divan près du feu, ni l'amour le fait d'aimer autrui et d'être aimé en retour, les fêtes ? Noël ? Le réveillon ? La joie des cadeaux ?

Bella ignorait totalement cela, dès son plus jeune âge elle était confrontée à la misère, le sentiment de solitude qu'elle éprouvait sans cesse ! La jeune fille était obligée de voler pour vivre ! Allant parfois tuer pour rester en vie !

Le froid toujours le froid ! Qui vous ronger de l'intérieur ! Il pouvait vous tuer chaque jours et à chaque instants !

En ajoutant à cela la réaction des passants qui vous regardez d'un air méprisant comme-ci vous veniez d'une autre planète ! Allant même jusqu'à vous insultez !

A cette pensée Bella sentit une immense tristesse l'envahir, elle comprit alors qu'elle vivait dans un monde d'une cruauté insoutenable !

Les gens vous voient sans réellement vous voir, ou ils vous considèrent comme un objet sans valeur ! Que l'on laisse sur le côté !

Pourtant chacun sait que chaque vie est précieuse !

Il suffit malgré tout d'une différence pour que tout bascule, la jeune femme en avait assez de cette vie ! Ça faisait maintenant 17ans qu'elle vivait de cette façon ! Alors à quoi bon se battre ? Faire chaque secondes l'effort d'inspirait une bouffée d'air, pour connaitre les mêmes choses ?

Bella ferma donc les yeux pour de bon, en attendant que le froid vienne lui retirer le souffle de vie, tout en murmurant : « Je veux mourir ! Je veux mourir ! Seigneur dieu je vous en conjure entendez cette prière ! »

Au même moment un Vampire passa par-là, guettant une proie faible, quand il l'aperçut, là couché dans la neige ! Sans vie ou presque! Edward fit une grimace une proie avec le sang froid n'avait rien d'appétissant ! Il allait rebrousser chemin quand il entendit murmurer : « Je veux mourir par pitié tuez-moi ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna alors lentement vers elle, et vit la jeune fille qui lui tendait la main en le suppliant : « Tuez-moi ! Tuez-moi ! Que toute cette souffrance finisse ! »

Edward ne put se résoudre alors à la laisser ! Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle ! Pour accédait à sa demande, mais au moment de le faire, il ne put se résoudre à la tuer ! Quelque chose en lui, lui disait de ne pas mettre fin à ses jours ! Pour abrégeait ses souffrances il décida donc de la transformer en Vampire !

Bella ressentit alors une légère pression dans le cou, elle esquissa alors un sourire tout en pensant que son calvaire était enfin terminé ! Elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais la faim, ni le froid ! Mais en vérité elle était loin de se douter que son calvaire ne faisant en réalité que de commencer !

**Alors pas mal pour un début non ? Très triste je trouve !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Bella ouvrit les yeux, elle ressentit pour la première fois de sa vie un sentiment de bien-être ! Et non plus le froid qui tenaillait ses entrailles! C'était de la chaleur qui consumait tout son corps ! La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, et découvrit qu'elle était dans un lit un vrai ! Et non plus celui qu'elle côtoyait habituellement, Bella sourit en reposant la tête contre l'oreiller, peu importe qui était son sauveur ! Elle se renseignerait plus tard ! La jeune femme décida de profiter du confort qui lui était donné ! Elle ferma les yeux, et essaya de dormir, Bella se tourna, se retourna encore, et encore en mettant même la couette sur la tête mais sans succès ! La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil ! Elle poussa un soupire d'exaspération ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Tout à l'heure avant qu'elle ne perde conscience elle se sentait extenuée et là rien !

Aucune fatigue ! Elle ne comprenait absolument plus rien ! Quand elle entendit quelqu'un éclater de rire, Bella se retourna brusquement ! Et vit l'homme qui l'avait recueillie à l'entrée de la porte, il s'avança dans sa direction, la jeune fille avait la bouche grande ouverte ! Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vue un garçon aussi beau ! Ses yeux avaient une couleur brun doré et ses cheveux était d'un brin cuivré, son regard était si pénétrant qu'elle si noyait à l'intérieur, en le détaillant des pieds à la tête, elle s'aperçut alors qu'il devrait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle 17ans ou un petit peu plus, de 2ans pas plus.

La jeune femme était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'elle n'entendit même pas qu'Edward avait prit la parole, il dut donc lui passer la main devant le visage pour la faire revenir à la réalité ! Elle sursauta violement et en croisant son regard elle détourna les yeux confuse !

« Je…Excuse-moi » Dit-elle, « Mais c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois un garçon aussi… » Bella déglutit avec difficulté, mais elle n'eût pas le temps de finir qu'Edward reprit la parole : « Je te disais donc Mon Ange, pas la peine de dormir, car les Vampires ne dorment jamais du moins tu peux toujours essayer ! » En riant de nouveau,

La jeune femme était de nouveau en train de rêvasser, il avait une voix si mélodieuse ! Et son parfum était d'une odeur exquise ! Que…Soudain les mots qu'Edward avaient prononcés, lui revinrent en mémoire ! « Pas la peine de dormir, car les Vampires ne dorment jamais ! »

Avait-elle bien entendue ?! Non ! Elle avait sûrement rêvée ! « P….Par…Pardon ?! Peut-être ai-je mal entendue tu as bien dit… »

« Vampire oui ! » Dit Edward « Je t'ai sauvée la vie en te transformant en Vampire ! Tu allais mourir de froid sinon ! »

Mais Bella ne semblait pas prendre cela comme une bonne nouvelle, pour elle c'était comme recevoir une douche froide, une punition ! Elle avait voulus mourir pas vivre condamné pour l'éternité ! Car elle savait que d'après les légendes les Vampires étaient immortels ! Elle en fut horrifiée ! Vivre toute son existence cachée ! A l'abri du regard des autres ! Et par-dessus tout de la lumière du soleil !

Finit la bonne nourriture comme les œufs, le chocolats, à la place elle devrait tuer des êtres humains !

A cette pensée elle poussa un cri en se reculant le plus possible d'Edward ! « NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla-t-elle, « Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux plus ! C'est…C'est impossible ! »

A sa réaction Edward lui lança un regard surprit, il tendit la main vers elle pour la rassurer mais la jeune femme se recula précipitamment comme-ci elle avait été brûlé ! « Ne m'approche pas ! » Cria Bella,

Le jeune homme vit alors de la peur dans ses yeux, elle tremblait, il lui murmura des paroles apaisantes : « Du calme Mon Ange… » En essayant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais la jeune femme s'écarta vivement de lui et prit la fuite en criant à nouveau : « NON !!!!!!!!!!!!! NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Edward resta figée sur place, jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu à faire à ce genre de situation, il venait pourtant de sauver la vie à une personne qui était à 100% condamné à mort ! Il ne comprenait vraiment pas, pourquoi la jeune fille avait aussi peur, peut-être était-ce vraiment son souhait de mourir après tout ? Si c'était le cas il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière ! Il était sûr d'une chose désormais, la fille avait besoin de son aide, car sans lui elle ne s'en sortirait pas ! Il allait devoir la mettre en confiance et l'aider à son nouvel mode de vie ! Qui consistait à être dans la peau d'une Vampire !

Il avait un devoir envers elle, maintenant, c'était de sa faute, si la jeune femme était devenue ce qu'elle est, à présent, il devait la protéger, car vue sa réaction, il savait que ça ne serait pas une tâche facile pour elle de s'acceptait ! Car elle penserait sans doute que tuer des gens pour se nourrir c'est mal, mais c'était la loi de la nature et on n'y pouvait rien ! Les Vampires ne faisaient pas comme les êtres humains eux ! ils ne tuaient pas pour le plaisir ! Mais pour se nourrir ! Et ça depuis la nuit des temps !

A cette pensée, il se lança donc à la pour suite de son « Ange » Comme il aimait l'appeler ! C'était à cause de la façon dont il l'avait trouvé, couchée dans la neige, si sereine, et si calme à la fois que l'on aurait dit un Ange avant qu'elle ne le supplie de la tuer !

Il courrait à travers les bois en reniflant la piste que la jeune fille avait empruntée ! Edward avait la respiration saccadée il avait peur pour elle ! Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il arriverait malheur à son « Ange ! »

En songeant à cela il redoubla sa vitesse !

**On peut dire que Bella ne l'a pas bien prise, la nouvelle d'être une Vampire, j'aime beaucoup ! Ça change ! **


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Bella courrait droit devant elle à travers les bois ! Des larmes ruisselèrent sur son visage, NON !!!! Elle ne pouvait y croire ! Elle n'était pas devenue une Vampire ! « Je suis toujours humaine ! Je suis toujours humaine ! » Se disait-elle, « Pas une meurtrière ! »

Qu'avait-elle fait pour subir un tel châtiment ? Devenir un monstre ?! Elle n'en savait rien ! La jeune femme ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose, se terrer dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir ! Elle avait honte ! Honte de la créature qu'elle était devenue ! NON !!!!!!! Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE VAMPIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et même si elle ferrait en sorte de se comporter en humaine ! Quitte à devenir végétarienne, et ne manger que des légumes ! Du matin jusqu'au soir ! Mais elle ne tuerait pas des gens ! Pas même des animaux pour apaisait sa soif ! Si elle y était forcée Bella se laisserait même mourir de faim ! Rien qu'à l'idée de voir du sang, elle se sentait mal, alors de se nourrir de cette façon ! C'était encore pire ! Ça lui en donnée la nausée !

La jeune femme était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarquait même pas qu'elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu d'une route ! Et qu'un camion lui fonçait droit dessus ! Il avait beau klaxonner, Bella ne l'entendit pas trop perturbée par ses pensées ! Le camion essaya de freiner, mais la chaussée était devenue glissante ! Par la fonte des neiges ! Il allait percuter la jeune fille de plein fouet !

Ce n'est seulement au bruit des crissements des pneus, que la jeune femme réalisa ou elle se trouvait ! Elle tourna la tête ! En restant paralysée par la peur ! Tandis que le conducteur klaxonné, en lui faisant des signes de la main pour que Bella s'écarte du passage ! Mais rien y fit, la jeune fille ne bougeait, pas même si elle le voulait ses membres ne lui répondaient plus ! Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant que le camion ne la percute ! Bella ferma les yeux ! Tout son corps tremblait ! Sa respiration était saccadée ! Elle n'entendit même plus le bruit du klaxonne, elle était complètement déconnecté aux choses qui l'entouraient ! La jeune femme attendit le choque ! Choque qui ne vint pas, car au même moment Edward Cullen la poussa du chemin ! Ouf ! Elle était sauvée !

Ils atterrirent tout les 2 dans l'herbe mouillée ! Bella roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de finir sa course sur le dos, elle sanglotait de peur !

Edward Cullen la rejoignit il lui demanda inquiet : « Tu vas bien ?! » Mais la jeune fille ne lui répondit pas ! Sa gorge était comme nouée ! Bella tourna la tête sur le côté et vomie de la bile !

Le jeune garçon se rapprocha d'elle et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux en murmurant : « Mon Ange ! Mon Ange ! Ne craint rien je veillerais sur toi ! Je te protégerais ! »

Bella se détendit légèrement, Edward en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras, ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, mais cette fois-ci la jeune fille ne se dégagea pas de son étreinte elle se laissa faire ! Ce qui était déjà un bon début !

Edward aimait la sentir tout contre lui, son parfum était si doux, si délicat, il relâcha à regret son emprise au bout d'un moment et plongea son regard dans le sien ! Ses yeux avaient une magnifique couleur Noir, Noir comme la nuit et en même temps d'un bleue pâle, ses lèvres était d'une couleur rouge, rouge comme le sang, ses cheveux était à la fois bleue marine et d'un noir d'encre, Bella Swan était devenue une femme fatale ! D'une beauté incroyable ! A faire tourner la tête à tous les hommes ! Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à cela, elle avait l'apparence d'une femme Vampire !

Il lui passa la main sur le visage, Bella ferma les yeux sous cette caresse ! Quand Edward lui dit : « Tu es magnifique Mon Ange si tu te voyais ! »

En entendant ses paroles la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux en disant : « Bella, je me nomme Bella ! »

Le jeune garçon esquissa un sourire en disant : « Peu importe pour moi tu seras toujours Mon Ange ! »

« Regarde-toi comme tu es belle ! » Reprit Edward en sortant un petit miroir de sa poche ! Bella vit alors son reflet pour la première fois ! Et ce qu'elle voyait la stupéfia ! « C'est…C'est moi ça ?! »

Edward hocha la tête en disant : « Oui c'est toi ! » Tout en évitant de dire, « Oui c'est toi ! Toi en Vampire ! » Car il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer ! Chaque chose dans son temps ! Le fait déjà qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussée quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras, était déjà une bonne chose, mais il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite !

Bella continuait d'observer son reflet dans le miroir, elle n'avait plus les cheveux emmêlées qui volaient dans tout les sens, à la place ils étaient lisses, lisses et soyeux comme de la soie ! Quand le jeune homme reprit la parole : « Tout les hommes vont tomber sous ton charme ! »

En entendant cela Bella sursauta violement et se recula d'un pas ! Elle dit d'une voix hésitante : « Je…Non ! Je ne deviendrais pas ce que tu espères ! C'est TOI ! Qui m'a mise dans cette situation ! »

« Mon Ange tu es une Vampire et… »

« NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Dit-elle en lui coupant la parole ! « JE NE SUIS PAS UNE VAMPIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Edward soupira, décidément lui faire accepter son nouvel mode de vie ne serait pas une dès tâches les plus faciles !

« Mon Ange, tout les Vampires se nourrissent de sang humains, c'est une fatalité et on n'y peut rien ! C'est comme-ça ! Tu devras t'y faire ! Car sinon d'autres Vampires te tueront ! »

« Je voulais mourir ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ?! Subir ce que j'ai subis est bien pire que la mort ! Je t'ai suppliée de mettre fin à mes jours ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?! »

Il lui répondit : « Je ne pouvais pas te tuer ! Voilà pourquoi c'était au-dessus de mes forces ! »

« Mais crois-moi ! Si tu ne te fais pas au fait d'être une Vampire, tu risques gros ! » Reprit Edward

Bella soutint son regard et répondit : « Jamais je ne m'y ferrais ! Mon existence était celle d'une humaine, pas Vampire ! Je ne tuerais PAS ! »

Edward n'eût alors pas le choix ! Il la provoqua ! Pour lui faire entendre raison ! Car des personnes comme elle ! Etait dangereuse pour son espèce ! Car elle risquerait de révéler au monde entier l'existence des Vampires ! Une chasse commencerait alors, jusqu'à l'extermination !

Edward la repoussa donc violement ! Bella percuta l'arbre qui était derrière elle ! En criant : « DEFEND-TOI ! »

La jeune femme ne fit aucun gestes, elle se cogna la tête et s'écroula au sol !

Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle en disant : « Allez utilise tes dons de Vampire ! Bat-toi ! »

Bella ressentit une affreuse douleur derrière la tête, mais elle réussit tout de même à articuler : « Non ! Je refuse ! »

Edward la toisa de toute sa hauteur, c'est ce qu'il craignait, il devrait employer la manière forte ! Mais il ne voulait pas blesser son « Ange ! » Malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix ! Sinon James, Laurent et Victoria se chargeraient de son cas !

« Allez debout ! » Dit Edward d'une voix menaçante !

La jeune femme ne bougeait pas ! Et restait sourde à ses provocations !

Soudain ils entendirent un enfant pleuré ! On aurait dit qu'il ou elle s'était perdu !

C'est alors qu'Edward en profita, il renifla l'air en remplissant bien ses poumons de l'odeur alléchante, qu'il sentait : « Hum !!! De la viande bien fraîche ! Tu ne sens pas Mon Ange ? » Tout en guettant la réaction, de Bella, qui ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre !

Elle releva les yeux vers lui instantanément, en disant : « Tu n'oserais tout de même pas ?! De t'attaquait à un être humain sans défense ?! »

En réponse Edward lui dit : « Je suis un Vampire Mon Ange et un VRAI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Ses paroles firent mouche, Bella se releva, mais elles ne firent pas l'effet désiré qu'Edward attendait, car la jeune femme lui dit en se mettant en travers de son chemin ! « Je t'en empêcherais ! Tu ne tueras pas l'enfant ! »

Le jeune homme l'observa un instant et vit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas ! « Ne rend pas les choses plus difficile Mon Ange ! » En lui frôlant ses lèvres, avec sa bouche ! Il l'a sentit frémir sous ce contact ! Ce qui le fit sourire ! Mais au même moment Bella le repoussa de toutes ses forces en disant sûr d'elle : « Tu ne m'auras pas de cette façon ! »

Edward Cullen la regarda dans les yeux et répondit : « Très bien alors….AUTANT EMPLOYER LA MANIERE FORTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Et c'est ce qu'il fit ! Il attrapa Bella par le col de son chemisier et l'embrassa violement avant de la laissait tomber !

Il lui dit ensuite : « Essaye de me rattraper si tu le peux ! »

Et il prit la direction qui menait tout droit vers l'enfant grâce à son odorat très développé !

« NON !!!!!!!!!! L'ENFANT !!!!!!!!!!!!! » Pensa-t-elle, d'accord elle était peut-être une Vampire ! Mais elle n'utiliserait pas ses capacités pour tuer ! A la place elle les utiliserait pour protéger !

D'un bond elle se releva et sauta dans un arbre en effet Bella verrait mieux d'en haut ! Il fallait à tout prit qu'elle empêche ce qui allait arriver ! Il le fallait !

Au bout d'un moment elle aperçut le jeune homme, quand elle releva les yeux elle vit la petite fille assise qui pleurait !

Bella hurlait ! « SAUVE-TOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

La petite fille sursauta violement, soudain Bella entendit : « TU NE PEUX RIEN CONTRE MOI !!!!!!!!!!! JE SUIS EDWARD CULLEN LE PLUS RAPIDE DE TOUT LES VAMPIRES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Eh bien mon cher Edward c'est ce qu'on va voir ! » Pensa la jeune fille, puis elle sauta à terre, attrapa la petite fille dans ses bras et s'enfuit en courant ! Avant qu'il ne lui fasse le moindre mal !

**Normalement ce n'est pas ce qui était prévus, j'aime beaucoup ! Et vous ?**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Bella n'était revenue que très tard le soir chez Edward Cullen, elle avait prit soin de mettre la petite fille à l'abri, désormais elle acceptait le fait qu'elle était devenue une Vampire, mais elle s'était interdite de faire du mal à qui que se soit !

Bella ouvrit la porte en silence elle voulait à tout prit éviter une autre confrontation avec Edward elle en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui !

Elle murmura : « Edward ? » Mais la maison était silencieuse du moins c'est ce que la jeune femme croyait, car en vérité il se tenait juste derrière elle ! Alors quand Bella se retourna, c'était pour tombait dans ses bras ! Elle poussa un cri de peur et tenta de se débattre ! Mais Edward lui attrapa les poignets en disant : « Du calme Mon Ange ce n'est que moi ! Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir fait perdre mon déjeuner ! »

Bella remarqua que dans sa voix il n'y avait aucun reproche ! La jeune fille plissa les yeux et demanda méfiante : « Tu…Avais vraiment l'intention de la tuer ?! »

La jeune femme put voir 2 canines blanches dans le noir ! Se qui signifiait qu'il souriait, au bout d'un moment il lui dit : « Non, je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer ! »

« Mais alors pourquoi tu… ?

« Je voulais simplement savoir de quoi tu étais capable en étant une Vampire ! »

« QUOI ?! Tu cherchais à me provoquer ?! Pour que sous une impulsion je tue ?! »

Edward ne répondit rien, Bella sut alors que c'était ça ! Elle s'approcha de lui comme un prédateur s'apprêtant à sauter sur sa proie ! Pour la mise à mort !

« Dieu qu'elle était belle en cette instant ! Elle ferrait une Vampire redoutable si elle le voulait ! » Pensa Edward il sut alors au plus profond de lui qu'il n'avait aucun regret de l'avoir transformé !

Quand il sentit son souffle contre son visage, Bella lui dit : « Sache une chose Cullen Vampire ou non ! Tu ne me forceras pas à devenir un être malfaisant ! Je ne tuerais point ! Je ne veux et ne peux pas le faire ! Si je serais obligée de tuer se sera alors une seule fois dans ma vie ! Et que je n'avais pas le choix ! Mais de mon plein gré jamais ! Tu entends ?! Jamais ! »

Elle tourna les talons, mais Edward l'empêcha de partir !

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il

« Parce que c'est mal ! Et… »

« Et ? »

« J'ai vus assez de mort dans ma vie ! Aurais-tu oublié que je viens de la rue ?! Tout autour de toi ce n'est que désolation ! Et l'odeur de la mort ! »

En dégageant son bras brusquement

**« **Ainsi c'était donc ça** ! **La mort l'effrayée ! » Pensa Edward,

il se rapprocha d'elle en douceur en lui mettant les bras autour de son cou en lui faisant un bisous dans ses cheveux, et prit la parole : « Tu sais Mon Ange, il n'y a pas que des mauvais côtés que d'être un Vampire ! »

Il l'entendit soupirée, « On ne peut plus voir la lumière du soleil ! » Dit-elle, « La bonne saveur des petits pains aux chocolats ! Au matin ! Vivre tout le temps caché des êtres humains ! Car nous sommes…Différents ! » Dit Bella en se retournant lentement vers lui, en le regardant dans les yeux ! « Tu appelles ça des bons côtés ?! »

Edward la regarda et lui prit le visage entre les mains et demanda : « Si je comprends bien tu m'en veux de t'avoir sauvée la vie ?! »

A cette question Bella ouvrit la bouche et la referma en baissant les yeux ! Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre ! A cela !

Le jeune homme reprit la parole : « Sache une chose Mon Ange, nous les Vampires, nous ne tuons pas par le plaisir ! Comme vous autres les humains ! Nous ne sommes pas aussi cruelles ! »

Bella releva la tête en disant : « Comment oses-tu me porter de telles accusations ?!!!!! »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai ! »

« Tout les humains ne se sont pas comme-ça ! »

« Non mais la plupart ! »

« Je te rappelle qu'avant d'être un Vampire tu étais un être humain aussi ! »

Sa réflexion fit clouer le bec à Edward

Bella reprit : « Ne met pas tout le monde dans le même panier ! Pour les Vampires c'est exactement la même chose ! Et ne va pas me dire le contraire ! » Dit-elle en croisant les bras,

Edward releva alors les yeux vers elle en pensant : « Bon sang ce que j'aime cette fille ! Je l'ai su la première fois que mes yeux se sont posés sur elle ! Mais parfois elle l'exaspérait ! »

Il répondit donc : « Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Puisque tu refuses cette vérité ! »

« Quelle vérité ? »

« Le fait d'être une Vampire ! »

« Je l'ai acceptée ! » Répondit-elle piquée au vif !

« Peut-être au fond de toi mais tu n'as pas le comportement qu'un Vampire devrait avoir ! »

« DANS CE CAS EXCUSE-MOI DE NE PAS ETRE AUSSI PARFAITE !!!!!!!!!!! » Puis elle lui tourna le dos !

Un silence pesant s'installa, quand des sanglots retentirent, Edward se rendit compte alors que la jeune fille pleurée !

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se dégagea ! Il put voir alors que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes !

Bella cria : « TU NE PEUX PAS ME FORCER A ETRE CE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Puis elle s'enfuit ! En pleure en se tenant le visage entre les mains !

Edward cria : « NON MON ANGE ATTEND !!!!!!!!! »

Mais elle avait disparu !

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux en regardant la direction qu'elle avait prise quelques secondes plus tôt !

Il se rendit compte alors que son Ange n'avait rien des autres Vampires ! Elle avait raison en y songeant ! Bella avait peut-être l'apparence physique d'une Vampire ! Mais au fond d'elle-même elle continuait de faire comme-ci elle était encore une humaine ? Pourquoi ? C'était une question ou Edward n'avait aucune réponse ! Et la seule personne qui pouvait éclairer sa lanterne c'était justement son Ange, pourquoi refusait-elle d'avoir un comportement de Vampire ? Il n'y avait pas que de la peur ! A présent il en était sûr qu'il y avait une autre raison mais laquelle ?

Sur cette pensée il partit la chercher, pour découvrir la vérité, sur cette peur qui l'a tenaillée.

**Alors d'après-vous pourquoi Bella a-t-elle aussi peur d'être une Vampire ? Pour quelles raisons les Vampires lui font horriblement peur ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu la traumatiser ? A ce point ?**

**Laissez des reviews merci !**


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Edward parcourait toutes les pièces de la maison quand il entendit un bruit, comme des sanglots, il s'arrêta donc pour écouter, mais non il ne rêvait pas, il poussa alors lentement la porte, en murmurant d'une voix douce, « Mon Ange ? »

Et ce qu'il vit le surprit, Bella était allongée parterre endormie, en pleurant dans son sommeil, Edward Cullen ne comprenait plus rien, d'habitude un Vampire ne dormait et ne pleurait jamais !

Mais elle son Ange était une exception, elle ressemblait à une femme Vampire physiquement mais niveau comportement c'était autre chose pourquoi ?!

Avait-elle hérité d'un don ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça, Il avait beau chercher les réponses mêmes les plus absurdes, aucunes ne correspondaient, la réponse se trouvait là devant ses yeux,

Quand elle se mit soudain à hurler : « NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIDEZ-MOI !!!!!!!! AU-SECOURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » En gesticulant dans tout les sens,

Edward accourut en la prenant dans ses bras en disant : « C'est tout Mon Ange ! Calme toi je suis là ! » Tandis que Bella s'agrippait à lui, puis elle se réveilla en sursaut, en murmurant : « Ils sont mort ! Ils sont morts ! »

« Qui ? Qui est mort ? » Demanda Edward

La jeune fille plongea ses yeux noirs Vampiriques dans ceux d'Edward et se remit à pleurer de plus belle, en tremblant de tout son être,

le jeune homme fut pris au dépourvus face à ce genre de réaction, Bella ne cessait de répéter : « Ils sont morts ! Ils sont morts ! »

Edward Cullen la serra tout contre lui, elle se détendit peu à peu puis commença à parler, comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir lointain,

« Mes parents…Mes parents ne sont pas morts d'une mort naturelle ! Ont les a tués ! »

Edward Cullen sentit sa gorge se serrée, en entendant cela, quand Bella reprit : « C'est un …Vampire, ils sont morts devant moi ! Après ça je me suis cachée dans la cave de la maison, en espérant, priant, qu'il ne remarque pas ma présence mais que peut faire une fragile petite humaine face à un monstre pareil ? L'assassin de ses parents ?! Ensuite il a fait croire cela à un accident, en brulant la maison ! »

Edward serra les poings en entendant cela, il avait mal pour Bella, tandis que la jeune fille continuait, « Je devais attendre qu'il s'en aille pour pouvoir m'échappait ! J'ai cassée une fenêtre pour pouvoir m'enfuir ! J'avais 8 ans ! Depuis cette tragédie je vivais dans la rue seule, mes parents étaient ma seule famille, et j'ai…Tout perdus ! » En disant ces mots ses pleures redoublèrent d'intensités,

ainsi donc c'était un Vampire qui l'avait traumatiser ? Edward Cullen comprenait mieux sa réaction à présent, sa répulsion vis-à-vis des Vampires, en y pensant il aurait réagis de la même façon qu'elle, voir sa propre famille se faire assassiner sous ses yeux ! Quelle cruauté ! Quel genre de Vampire était-il pour avoir OSE, faire une chose pareille ?! A SON ANGE ?! Qui était toute inoffensif, fragile mais en même temps à la fois si douce et belle, Edward n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais une chose était certaine, il vouait une haine incontrôlable à ce Vampire ! Il vengerait son Ange ! Il la vengerait quelqu'en soit le prix à payer, cet assassin le paiera de sa propre vie !

Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire le moindre mal, sinon il en subirait les conséquences !

Quand il lui demanda : « Mon Ange as-tu vue l'assassin ? Comment était-il ? »

A cette question Bella releva les yeux en disant : « Je…Je ne sais pas…Tout est floue je… »

Edward la serra dans ses bras, elle n'opposait aucune résistance, il lui murmura des paroles apaisantes tout en lui caressant les cheveux et en s'enivrant de son parfum dont il était tombé amoureux.

Tandis qu'elle continuait à murmurer contre lui : « Ils sont morts ! Ils sont mots ! J'ai tout perdus ! »

« Non ! » Dit-il, « Tu n'as pas tout perdu ! »

En entendant cela Bella releva la tête et plongea ses yeux Noirs dans le regard d'Edward, il lui répondit : « Tu n'as pas tout perdu, puisque tu…M'as moi, je te protégerais, Mon Ange je….T'aime ! »

La jeune femme avait la bouche ouverte à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Edward Cullen l'aimait ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible, il devait la confondre avec une autre personne, oui c'était probablement ça.

Elle lui demanda : « Tu…Tu m'aimes ? »

Edward plongea alors ses yeux brun doré dans le regard de Bella en lui caressant la joue avec une grande délicatesse, elle ferma les yeux pour savourait la sensation qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant, il répondit : « Depuis le 1er jour que je t'ai vu coucher dans la neige, j'ai sus que je t'aimais Mon Ange »

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Edward se rapprocha en douceur quand au dernier moment Bella ouvrit les yeux et détourna la tête confuse.

Il put voir qu'elle rougissait, un Vampire rougir ? Qu'elle idée ? Mais il fallait dire que c'était très mignon à voir.

Ça lui allait à merveille, ses yeux bleue marine pétillaient dans la nuit, quand elle prit la parole : « Je… Excuse-moi, mais ça va trop vite…Je n'ai pas l'habitude, de raconter mon passé…Ni entendre qu'une personne m'aime, c'est quelque…Chose de nouveau pour moi » Elle esquissa un sourire gêné, puis baissa les yeux,

Edward lui prit le menton entre ses mains et répondit : « Pour moi aussi c'est la même chose, je ne savais pas ce que c'était que l'amour, avant que…Que je te rencontre, au début certes j'avais l'intention de te tuer, pour abréger tes souffrances, mais je ne le pouvais pas, alors je t'ai transformée en Vampire pour que tu vives ! » Il se sentit coupable et baissa la tête en disant : « J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner de t'avoir ajouté un fardeau de plus sur tes épaules »

Bella ne répondit rien, chacun attendant que l'autre brise le silence, au bout d'un moment se fut Edward qui prit la parole : « Mon Ange ? »

La jeune femme releva les yeux, ils se regardèrent, quand Bella comprit ou Edward voulait en venir répondit : « Je…Je n'ai jamais embrassée »

Le jeune homme répondit en souriant : « Moi non plus »

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Bella, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, quand il les frôla, elles avaient un bon goût sucré, il put voir que la jeune fille avait les yeux fermés, il l'embrassa alors pour de bon, Bella lui mit donc les bras autour du cou et resserra son étreinte, ils s'embrassèrent comme-ci leur vie en dépendait, ou par peur que l'autre personne ne disparaisse en un claquement de doigt, ils restèrent enlacés durant le reste de la nuit, profitant chacun du calme qui les entourait.

**Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'aime beaucoup aussi, maintenant vous savez pourquoi Bella refuse de se comporter en Vampire…**

**A sa place je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose vous je ne sais pas…**

**Bisous !!!!!!!! Laissez des reviews merci ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! ^_^**

**PS : Dans un dès chapitres précédent (chapitre 3) il est question aussi ou Edward embrasse également Bella, mais ce n'est pas un baiser comme il est question ici, doux et tendre en d'autres termes le VRAI baiser !**

**L'autre était d'une manière violente, sans aucune délicatesse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…**

**Je tenais à faire cette petite précision, voilà à bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Quand Bella ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Edward Cullen était parti, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit qu'il pleuvait, ou pouvait-il bien être ?!

Elle décida de partir à sa recherche, il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'avoir abandonnée à son propre sort ?

Elle chassa cette pensée stupide et décida d'utiliser ses dons de Vampire pour le retrouver, elle sauta par la fenêtre et s'engagea dans la forêt,

la jeune femme renifla dans l'air mais avec l'humidité qu'il y avait ce n'était vraiment pas facile de détecter une piste,

soudain quelque chose bougea devant elle, on aurait dit la forme d'un loup, suivit d'une biche qui prenait la fuite,

sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle décida de suivre cette trace, en prenant garde de laisser de la distance, pour ne pas se faire repéré,

Bella marchait avec prudence quand soudain un cri d'animal brisa le silence, puis tout redevint calme,

quand elle aperçut enfin la biche couchée sur le sol, la jeune femme s'accroupit et attendit, le loup venait d'apparaître,

la jeune fille dû alors se mettre la main devant la bouche, pour ne pas hurlait d'horreur, car le loup était en train de s'abreuver du sang de la biche !

Bella eût un haut-de-chœur détourna les yeux et vomis de dégoût dans l'herbe, malheureusement le bruit qu'elle faisait ne passé pas inaperçu, le loup l'avait repéré, et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas il se retrouva devant elle, montrant ses crocs, avec les poils hérissés,

Bella paniqua, tout son corps s'était mit à tremblé, la jeune femme était presque sûr que c'était sa dernière heure, quand elle détailla la créature qui se retrouvait devant elle, elle vit que ce n'était pas un loup ordinaire, il avait quelque chose…D'humain dans son regard, la jeune femme se rendit compte alors qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un Loup-garou !

S'en fut trop pour elle, la jeune femme chancela et tomba évanouie aux pattes du loup-garou,

tandis, que le loup tourna la tête intriguée sur le côté, il ne voulait absolument pas lui faire de mal, il défendait simplement sa proie,

il s'avança alors lentement vers la jeune fille, et la renifla, il y avait une bonne odeur de Jasmin qui se dégageait d'elle, avec son museau il la fit se retournée sur le dos, pour détaillait son visage plus près, il vit qu'elle était très belle, avec ses cheveux soyeux et ses lèvres si fines, parfaites,

il pencha sa tête et se mit alors à lui lécher le visage d'une extrême douceur, pour réveiller la jeune fille

Bella gémit et ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, pour voir des yeux d'un noir profond la fixé intensément, puis quelques minutes plus tard la vision d'un jeune homme qui lui souriait, Bella poussa un cri d'effroi et se recula précipitamment,

« Qui…Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix toute tremblante

Le garçon répondit : « Je me nomme Jacob Black »

La jeune femme le détailla à son tour des pieds à la tête, et remarqua qu'il était très beau, avec ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre et son regard pétillant, il avait un sourire à vous faire fondre, sa peau était bronzée.

Bella répondit un peu rassuré, « Moi c'est Bella »

Jacob lui dit : « Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur, mais je ne voulais pas te faire le moindre mal »

La jeune femme fit un sourire forcé,

quand il reprit : « Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? C'est dangereux de se promenait dans les environs »

Bella répondit : « Je suis à la recherche d'Edward Cullen c'est un V… » (Elle jugea préférable de ne pas dire le mot) « Tu le connais ? »

En entendant cela Bella vit que l'expression de son visage était devenue froide, pour le connaitre oh ça oui il le connaissait ! Et il pouvait même dire qu'ils ne s'appréciaient guère !

Il lui répondit froidement : « Oui je le connais, et je peux te dire que lui et moi nous ne sommes pas proches du tout ! » Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Bella cria : « Non ne t'en va pas ! »

Mais Jacob lui répondit : « Au plaisir de te revoir Bella ! » Puis il disparut.

La jeune femme resta un instant interdite, quand elle entendit : « Mon Ange !!!!!!!! Mon Ange où es-tu ?! »

Bella observait encore la direction que Jacob avait prise quelques secondes plutôt, puis répondit : « Je suis là ! »

Edward accourut vers elle en la serrant dans ses bras, « Ne refait plus jamais ça ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! »

Bella répondit : « Je te cherchais »

« Je suis partie…Chassé » Dit-il d'une voix hésitante,

la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui mais ne dit rien, elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, puisqu'il avait enfin accepté telle qu'elle était, bien que cela ne lui plaisait guère elle devait faire de même,

c'était une belle preuve d'amour d'acceptait la différence d'autrui, Edward l'avait enfin comprit que Bella ne serait jamais comme lui, la jeune femme devait donc faire la même chose, c'était un signe de respect.

Tandis qu'Edward guettait la moindre de ses réactions avec inquiétude, car il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ce genre de chose, mais contre toute attente Bella lui fit un sourire en disant : « Je comprends »

Le jeune homme se détendit et lui sourit, il comprit alors enfin qu'elle avait acceptait sa façon d'être comme lui l'avait accepté, puis il lui posa un bras contre son épaule et tout les 2 reprirent la direction de la maison.

Bella se retourna une dernière fois vers l'endroit ou elle avait rencontrée Jacob, sans savoir pourquoi il l'intriguait, quand elle vit quelque chose bougeait devant elle, Bella était presque certaine que ce n'était pas le vent qui avait fait bouger les feuillages mais Jacob, la jeune femme était sûr qu'il trainait encore dans les parages…

A cette pensée elle sourit, la jeune fille se promit de revenir à cet endroit si elle en aurait l'occasion.

***

En effet Bella ne s'était pas trompé Jacob était tranquillement caché derrière un arbre et observait la jeune fille, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'intriguait mais quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il était sûr d'une chose, il mourrait d'envie de la revoir, et il savait que pour elle s'était la même chose, il en était persuadé, il se promit alors qu'à la nuit tombée il reviendrait sur ce lieu et lui ferait savoir sa présence, à cette idée il esquissa un sourire et se retourna pour s'enfoncer dans la végétation très dense en pensant au visage d'Ange qu'il avait rencontré.

**Alors vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela n'est-ce pas ? Que Jacob fasse également partie de mon histoire ? Pour être franche moi non plus, mais ça va mettre plus de piment surtout que lui et Edward se détestent, que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ? Laissez des reviews merci ! **


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Bella était tranquillement allongée dans son lit, la nuit approchée à grand pas, ses pensées divaguait sur un certain « Jacob » Elle revoyait sans cesse son visage, son sourire, la jeune fille avait très envie de le revoir, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, elle savait également qu'Edward n'apprécierait pas du tout cela, mais Bella ne faisait rien de mal elle aimait Edward Cullen certes, mais elle voulait connaître ce Jacob, quel mal il y avait-il à cela ? Aucun,

quand elle entendit un hurlement de loup, elle se redressa d'un bond ! Ce qui mit fin au combat avec sa conscience,

« Jacob ! » Pensa-t-elle, elle accourut vers la fenêtre et sortie, pour se diriger vers la forêt, sans savoir qu'Edward l'avait vue !

Il décida alors de la suivre, Bella courrait à travers les feuillages, sans se souciait si quelqu'un la suivait ou non, au bout d'un moment elle arriva sur le lieu ou elle avait rencontrée Jacob, Bella murmura : « Jacob ? »

En entendant cela Edward de son côté se crispa : « Jacob ?!!!!!!!!! » Ainsi donc Bella le trompée ?! Depuis quand ? Mais surtout DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il eût un mal fou à ne pas se jeter sur le Loup-garou et de le déchiqueté en morceau !

C'était son ANGE ! Pas le siens ! Edward ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer, quand il entendit des éclats de rires, il vit que Bella était sur le dos du Loup, il lui fit comprendre de bien se cramponner, et avant que la jeune femme ne comprenne ce qui allait lui arrivée Jacob s'enfonça, dans la végétation !

Il entendit Bella pousser des cris de joie,

« Trop ! C'est trop ! Ça ne se passera pas comme-ça ! » Pensa Edward en se lançant à leur poursuite,

Jacob parcourait la forêt depuis un moment déjà, tandis que Bella était agrippée à sa fourrure, ils débouchèrent dans une clairière, Jacob s'arrêta et fit signe à la jeune fille de descendre, il vit sur son visage qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur, « Whoua !!!!!!! Une course en pleine nature, ça fait du bien ! »

Jacob fit un sourire à la façon d'un Loup, avant de reprendre sa forme humaine : « Je doute fort qu'Edward te fasse vivre ce genre de sensation, je me trompe ? »

Bella baissa les yeux en disant : « Oui…Il est un peu différent de ce que j'imaginais »

Edward sentit sa gorge se nouait aux propos de Bella, tandis qu'elle continuait : « Mais je l'aime comme il est, il est juste…Juste un peu réservé c'est tout »

Jacob plongea son regard dans le sien, et sourit (Edward serrait les poings)

Bella rit et demanda : « Pourquoi tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que toi et Edward vous… »

« Les Vampires et les Loups-Garous ne s'apprécient pas ! » Dit-il

« Je suis une Vampire ! » Répondit-elle

Jacob rit en prenant son visage entre les mains, « Avec toi c'est différent ! »

« En quoi c'est différent ? » Demanda Bella

« Je l'ai sus à ton odeur tu es moitié humaine, moitié Vampire, ton cas n'est pas très répandue, seule une personne ayant vécue quelque chose de vraiment horrible subit ce genre de situation, même si les années s'écoulent, ça laissent des séquelles, et un jour ou l'autre elles ressortent au moment ou on s'y attend le moins, et c'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi, je me trompe ? »

Bella en eût le souffle coupé, et en même temps elle avait peur, une personne qui devine ce qui vous ait arrivé rien qu'en vous regardant ne présagé rien de bon ! En ajoutant à cela que pour cette personne vous êtes une inconnue, et elle lit en vous comme dans un livre.

La jeune femme paniqua : « Arrête tu me fais peur ! »

Jacob répondit : « Je suis un Loup-garou Bella je perçois des choses que vous Vampires ou êtres humains n'arrivaient pas à déceler »

En disant ces mots il se rapprocha de Bella,

Edward Cullen bouillonnait, il était trop près, même BEAUCOUP TROP PRES !!!!!!!!!!!! Se fut le signale d'alarme ! Edward bondit comme un fauve et poussa Jacob qui roula au sol !

« EDWARD ?!!!!!!!! » Cria Bella

« Ne te mêle pas de ça ! » Répondit-il furieux, il se plaça ensuite devant Bella comme pour la protéger, et toisa Jacob d'un mauvais œil, tandis qu'il se relevait, « Edward ! » Dit-il en colère

« Jacob ! » Dit Edward

Ils s'observèrent pendant un moment quand Edward lança l'offensive il attrapa Jacob par le col et le lança de toutes ses forces, Jacob en profita pour se transformer en Loup-garou et sauta sur Edward,

une lutte sans merci commença, morsures, griffes les 2 saignaient à plusieurs endroits, mais aucun ne voulaient se déclarer vaincue,

quand Bella se mit à hurler : « ARRETEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Car elle venait de sentir une odeur particulière, celle de la soif du sang, il y avait d'autres Vampires dans les environs !

Bella avait déjà sentit cette odeur auparavant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ou ! La panique s'empara d'elle, quand Edward posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille, elle était blanche comme un linge, il s'en inquiéta, « Mon Ange ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! » En accourant vers elle, «Vampires » Murmura-t-elle,

« Je l'ai sens aussi ! » Dit Jacob

Edward se mit machinalement devant Bella pour la protéger, Jacob leva les yeux au ciel en disant : « S'ils sont beaucoup tu as beau te mettre devant, ça ne changera rien ! »

« Si je ne la protège pas qui le fera ?! Toi ?! »

« Oui »

A cette réponse Edward se tendit, il s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante quand Bella intervint : « Arrêtez ce n'est pas le moment ! Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard ! »

La jeune femme avait raison car 3 Vampires se dirigeaient dans leur direction, la jeune femme plissa les yeux, l'odeur qu'elle connaissait était de plus en plus forte, elle provenait de l'homme aux cheveux blonds !

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent elle eût alors un flash !

***

« Non ma chérie ! Reste cachée ! »

« Mais maman ! »

« J'ai dis non Bella ! »

Quand soudain Charlie se mit à crier : « Chérie prend la petite et va-t-en !!!!!!!!!! »

Suivit d'un hurlement : « Non !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Charlie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

De son côté Bella était recroquevillait sur elle-même, ses parents gisaient morts dans le salon ! Il y avait du sang partout ! Elle distinguait un homme aux cheveux blonds, avec une queue de cheval, au même moment il se retourna dans sa direction ! Bella tremblait comme une feuille ! Elle vit qu'il lui souriait en prenant un briquet et commença à mettre le feu partout dans la maison !

***

« NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ASSASSIN !!!!!!!!!!!! » Dit Bella en se jetant sur l'homme en face d'elle ! Bella l'attrapa à la gorge et serra de toutes ses forces pour l'étrangler !

« BELLA ARRETE !!!! » Cria Jacob

Mais la jeune femme continuait de serrée en disant : « VOUS AVEZ TUE MA FAMILLE !!!!!!! »

Mais James n'eût aucun mal à se dégager de son emprise, Bella voltigea sur plusieurs mètres !

Edward Cullen s'interposa, quand James prit la parole : « Ainsi c'est donc toi la petite fille qui a survécue à l'incendie ? »

Bella lui lança un regard d'assassin, quand James sourit, « Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une odeur humaine par ici, tu es mi-humaine-mi Vampire n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, James enchaina : « Sais-tu ce que l'on fait à des gens comme toi ?! »

Bella se mit à paniquer, quand sans prévenir James se jeta sur elle pour tenter de la tuer !

Mais Edward s'interposa en hurlant : « JACOB PREND BELLA ET SAUVE TOI !!!! »

Tandis que la jeune fille hurlait : « EDWARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!! NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

**Niark ! Niark ! Je sais c'est vache d'avoir coupé là, mais c'est moi l'auteur NA ! Maintenant vous savez qui est le meurtrier de la famille de Bella…**

**Laissez des review merci !!!!!!!! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Je vous donne un petit aperçut pour la suite ? Hum…Je ne sais pas…Bon allez je suis gentille, mon cadeau en échange de toutes vos reviews ! (=^_^=) Edward et Jacob vont devoirs coopérés pour protéger Bella de James, oui je sais ça parait improbable et pourtant… Ils vont devoirs se serraient les coudes ! LOL !**

**Comment ça vous voulez savoir ce qui va se passer après ça ? Je ne dirais rien surprise ! ^_^**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ! ^_^ Moi j'adore et vous la faire partager également…**

**On va faire un petit vote quelles histoires préférez-vous parmi celles que j'ai écrite concernant Twilight ? Liaison Dangereuse, Dangereuse Séduction ou alors Mon Ange ? Pour ceux qui ont lues ? Moi je vote pour celle-ci et vous ??**


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

« NON !!!!!!!!!! » Cria Bella, « JE NE PARTIRAIS PAS SANS EDWARD !!!!!!!!!! » En faisant demi-tour, Jacob sur ses talons

« BELLA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Cria-t-il

Mais elle ne fit pas attention et partit aider Edward !

Quand James sauta sur elle ! Ils roulèrent tout les 2 dans l'herbe,

Bella vit au loin Edward en prise avec les 2 autres Vampires, quand Jacob accourut pour aider la jeune fille

« NON !!!!!!!!! » Cria-t-elle « C'est entre lui et moi ! »

James fit un sourire en disant : « Bien c'est la première fois que tu te conduis en Vampire ! Je te félicite ! »

Bella hurlait de rage en criant, « C'EST POUR MA FAMILLE !!!!!!!!! » La jeune femme leva la main et réussit à le griffer au visage ! « Ça vous fera un souvenir de moi ! » Dit-elle les dents serrées,

James ne riait plus du tout, ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, guettant la moindre faiblesse chez l'autre, sans succès !

Quand sans prévenir James se jeta sur elle ! Bella para l'attaque en le repoussant de toutes ses forces, il fut éjecté contre un arbre, mais au dernier moment il évita le choc, James reprit de l'élan et se jeta sur Bella ! En criant : « Voyons voir ce qu'une demi-Vampire à dans le ventre ! » Elle n'eût malheureusement pas le temps de l'éviter ! Il l'attrapa violement par la taille en la soulevant sans aucune difficulté, Bella hurlait, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste, la jeune fille fut propulsée sur plusieurs mètres avant de retomber lourdement au sol inerte !

James satisfait de son œuvre souriait, puis il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle en disant : « Tu croyais pouvoir me vaincre ?! » En éclatant d'un rire diabolique avant de prendre la fuite !

Tandis que Jacob et Edward réussirent à faire fuir les 2 autres Vampires, quand Edward se mit à crier : « Mon Ange ! Mon Ange !!!!!!!!! » Il n'eût aucune réponse, tout ses sens étaient en alertes, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, quand soudain Jacob se mit à crier : « Edward !!!!!!!!!!! Vient vite !!!!!!!!!!! »

Il ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois il accourut vers les cris en disant : « Tu as retrouvé Bella ?! »

Il vit à sa tête que quelque chose n'allait pas, « Où est-elle ?!!!!!!! » Demanda-t-il d'une voix paniquée

Jacob hésitait à répondre, Edward perdit patience : « OU EST-ELLE ????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Il tourna alors la tête pour lui indiquer l'endroit ou Bella se trouvait, quand il l'aperçut il se mit à hurlait : « MON ANGE !!!!! MON ANGE !!!!!!!!!!! NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!! » En accourant à ces côtés !

Il la retourna sur le dos, du sang perlait le coin de ses lèvres, « Ne soit pas morte ! Ne soit pas morte ! Je t'en prie !!!!!!! »

Il la prit dans ses bras et enfouillât son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ? » En resserrant les bras autour d'elle, tandis que Jacob poussait un hurlement de loup déchirant dans la nuit,

« Tu as été mon seul amour Mon Ange ! Je t'aime ! Je te promets de te venger ! » Dit-il en serrant les poings de toutes ses forces,

Quand il sentit que Jacob lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule en disant : « Edward »

Il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille pour la dernière fois, le jeune homme se retourna en disant : « Allons tuer ce fumier !!!!!!!!!!!! »

***

Bella fut réveillé par des gouttes de pluies qui tombaient sur son visage angélique, elle tourna la tête sur le côté et vit qu'elle était couchée, en levant les yeux Bella put constater que la nuit pointée le bout de son nez, la jeune fille cria : « Jacob ? Edward ? »

Mais elle n'eût aucune réponse, quand les événements de sa première confrontation avec le meurtrier de sa famille ! JAMES ! Refirent surface,

Edward avait raison si Bella ne se faisait pas à son nouvel mode de vie elle serait condamnée ! Jamais elle ne pourrait se venger de James !

Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser un meurtrier se baladait en pleine nature !

Il fallait choisir ou elle se décidait à devenir une Vampire, une vrai ! Ou tuait James ?

Le temps lui était désormais compté, Bella ne pouvait pas laisser passait une occasion pareille !

D'autant plus que Jacob et Edward risquaient de lui régler son compte, alors que c'était son combat !

La jeune femme ferma donc les yeux et essaya de se convaincre : « Je suis une Vampire ! Je suis une Vampire ! JE SUIS UNE VAMPIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Quand elle les rouvrit, la jeune Bella esquissa un sourire, elle ne ressentait plus cette gène qu'elle avait auparavant, être…Différente lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être, soudain une odeur sucrée vint lui titillait les narines, Bella se rapprocha, et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain !

C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Son unique chance ! Elle s'accroupit en attendant le moment propice, que sa proie vienne tout près de l'endroit ou la jeune femme se trouvait, Bella attendit,

encore et encore soudain elle sortit de sa cachette, d'un bond en agrippant l'homme qui était complètement surprit par cette soudaine apparition, que Bella en profita pour lui enfoncer ses canines dans le cou !

Ça y est ! Elle venait de tuer pour la première fois de sa vie de Vampire ! La jeune fille s'abreuvait du sang de sa victime, en se passant la langue sur les lèvres,

c'était finit maintenant Bella n'aurait plus aucune pitié pour qui que se soit personne en avait eu pour elle à part Edward,

sur cette pensée elle se dirigea à grande enjambée vers sa prochaine proie JAMES !!!!!! Elle était décidée à le tuer ! Bella apprendrait ce qu'elle devrait savoir plus tard, elle n'aurait de repos tant qu'elle ne se serait pas venger de la mort de ses parents !

« Maintenant à nous 2 James ! »

Sur cette pensée elle s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la nuit, Bella savait que cette 2éme rencontre serait décisive se serait elle ! Ou lui !

***

Bella avait réussit à retrouver sa trace,

« Ainsi donc il s'était réfugié dans un ancien studio de danse ? » Pensa la jeune femme, elle savait également que Jacob et Edward étaient sur sa piste !

A cette pensée elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire car Bella était en position de force !

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, mais n'y vit rien de particulier, elle posa donc la main sur la poignet, et ouvrit la porte,

à l'intérieur c'était une pièce pleine de miroir, tout ses sens étaient aux aguets, elle avança prudemment quand soudain une ombre se montra, Bella se retourna vivement, devant elle se tenait James !

Ils ne se dirent rien pendant un moment quand il consentit enfin à prendre la parole : « C'est bien pour la 1ére fois tu t'es vraiment conduit en Vampire Bravo ! Tu as tué ton 1er humain ! » (En applaudissant)

« Comment savez-vous ?! »

James rit en déclarant : « Je t'ai observée, c'est pour réussir, à me tuait n'est-ce pas ? En temps normal tu ne l'aurais pas fait, c'est à cause de la haine que tu éprouves à mon égard ! Tu es faible ! »

Bella serra les poings, le Vampire sourit en ajoutant : « Le sang de tes parents avaient un goût vraiment exquis ! Tu aurais aimée ! »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux elle ne devait pas céder à la provocation !

C'était justement ce qu'il cherchait, qu'elle perde tous ses moyens, pour pouvoir la tuer ensuite !

Bella rouvrit les yeux et cria : « Vous ne m'aurez pas ! Comme vous avez eu mes parents ! Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de votre mort ! »

James continua : « Si tu voyais ta tête, quand tu les as vue coucher, un vrai délice ! »

La jeune fille perdit son sang froid : « LA FERME !!!!!!!!!! »

Le Vampire continua à faire comme-ci il n'y avait pas eu d'interruptions : « Je ne t'ai pas tuée car on peut dire que j'étais combler, je me suis dit que le feu se chargerait du reste, mais…Malheureusement pour moi tu as survécue ! Il va falloir que je fasse le travail moi-même dans ce cas ! »

Alors que James s'apprêtait à sauter sur Bella, un Loup s'interposa !

« JACOB !!!!! » Cria Bella,

quand il se tourna vers la jeune fille, elle put voir que James gisait mort ! Le Loup-garou lui avait transpercée la poitrine !

Au même moment elle entendit : « MON ANGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Cette voix la fit sourire, Edward courut vers elle, en la serrant très fort dans ses bras ! Bella n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, le jeune homme plongea son regard dans le sien et sourit : « Tout est finit maintenant, tu vas pouvoir te consacrait à ta nouvelle vie, celle d'une Vampire »

« Oui » Déclara Bella, « C'est Jacob qui a retrouvée ma trace ? »

« Oui ont pensaient que tu étais morte, du coup nous sommes partit pour retrouver ce monstre et le tuait ! Quand il a eu une intuition, alors nous sommes revenues à l'endroit ou tu étais, censé te trouver, mais tu avais disparu ! Nous avions donc suivit la piste que tu avais emprunté en espérant d'arriver à temps ! »

Bella sourit tout les 2 se détestaient, mais pour elle, ils auraient fait n'importe quoi ! Puis elle chercha des yeux Jacob, mais il n'était nulle part ! Il c'était comme volatiliser ! »

« Où est Jacob ? S'interrogea-t-elle

Au même moment un : « WHOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Retentit

Elle sut alors qu'il s'agissait de l'adieu du Loup-garou, Bella et Edward restèrent enlacé en écoutant ce chant, quand le hurlement cessa, Edward prit le visage de Son Ange entre ses mains en disant : « Où en étions-nous ? » Malicieusement

Bella rentra dans son jeu, « Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire Mr Cullen »

Edward rit en passant un doigt sur son nez, « Hum…Tu sais que si tu le voulais tu ferais une redoutable femme Vampire ? » Avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

***

En effet depuis que James était mort Bella était en paix avec elle-même, la jeune femme avait ENFIN acceptée son nouveau mode de vie, celui qui consistait à être une Vampire, Edward avait raison Bella était devenue une femme fatale, elle avait même réussit à le surpasser ! Mais ça c'était une toute autre histoire !

FIN !!!!!!!!!

**Voilà mon histoire se termine sur cette note j'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle vous à plut ! Moi je l'adore !**

**Laissez des reviews ! Merci à tout mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices, je dis juste que normalement la fin ne devait pas finir comme-ça Bella aurait dû mourir…**

**Voilà gros bisous à vous !**

**A bientôt pour une prochaine fic ! (=^_^=) BISOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
